The Mummy Returns: Emily O'Connell
by sototallysingle
Summary: What if Rick had a daughter? Remember that bank job and the belly dancer girl? Emily shows up at the O'Connell's door two years before the second movie. This is her story. My first fanfiction so be nice. Story is on hiatus for a little while.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** This is a what-if story. What if Rick had a daughter from a previous relationship? She shows up at his house two years before _The Mummy Returns_. Remember the mention of that bank job? She is the result of Rick and the belly dancer girl. I only own the character of Emily. The plot line and other characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: Introduction of Emily O'Connell**

Before I tell you about my recent adventure with my family, let me give you a little background to my appearance. My name is Emily O'Connell and I am the sixteen-year-old daughter of the adventurer Rick O'Connell. You might be doing the math in your head and yes I was born before he stepped foot in Hamunaptra the first time with the French Foreign Legion. For the first fourteen years of my life, my father was not aware of my existence. That all changed during one very cold winter.

When I was little, my mother would tell me a story about this strong, handsome traveller that swept her off of her feet. She told me about this great adventure she had with him. Robbing a bank and flagging down a passing airplane. I would always listen with an eager ear, but there came a day when I stopped believing in the story. I had no idea that I would ever meet this strong and handsome traveller.

The winter of 1930-31 was a very dreadful one. My mother came down with a terrible case of pneumonia. Despite the doctor's best effort she never recovered. Before she died she handed me a scrapbook. We looked through it together. Inside were newspaper clippings about the great archaeologists and adventurers Rick and Evelyn O'Connell. My mother went on to tell me that this man was my father. She was against sending me to an orphanage and sent me to my father with a letter that explained everything. That is how I ended up on the front steps of a very large house with a suitcase and a letter…

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

I shivered as the winter air rushed against my exposed neck. The taxi had just dropped me off in front of a very beautiful and large house. I hesitantly walked up to the door. In my hands were my only possessions. A suitcase filled with my clothes in one hand and a letter from my mother clutched in the other.

"What if he doesn't like me? He already has a family. Will his wife accept me?" These questions raced through my mind as I reached to knock on the door with my hand. Pushing these thoughts aside I finally knocked forcefully on the door hoping someone would hear. No less than a minute later and the door is opened to reveal a very beautiful woman staring at me curiously.

"What are you doing out alone at this time of night?" she asked giving me a good looking over.

"I am looking for Rick O'Connell," I say not sure of what to expect of her reaction.

"May I ask who you are," she said in reply.

"My name is Emily and I have a letter that explains why I am here. If I could see him everything will make sense."

She gave me another quick glance. Her eyes lingered on the old suitcase sitting at my feet. She then ushered me inside.

"Rick," she calls out, "someone at the door is calling for you." She turned to me and said, "My name is Evelyn and Rick is my husband," she explains.

"I know who you are," I reply rather quickly. She eyes me suspiciously before I continue. "My mother showed me newspaper clippings of you and Rick with some of the artifacts you have recovered during your travels."

Before she could ask further questions, Rick came down the stairs. He took one look at me and froze halfway down the staircase. I could tell by the expression on his face that he knew exactly who I was. Our eyes met and the world seemed to stop. Evelyn noticed what was occurring and turned to address her husband.

"Rick, this is Emily. She has a letter that explains why she is here with a suitcase." Her emphasis on suitcase lets me know she is wary about my being here.

He walks the rest of the way down the stairs and stops in front of me. I hold out the letter and he takes it from me. He quickly reads over the letter. As he reads, I notice he is heading for a chair in the sitting room. He plops himself down and reads over the letter a few times before looking up at me. I can see in eyes that he believes what is written in the letter. In his eyes I see hurt, betrayal, and sadness. Evelyn notices as well because she rushes over and takes the letter from him. While she is reading, my father's eyes never leave mine. Our stare down is interrupted when Evelyn lets out a small gasp. We both turn and look at her. With tears in her eyes Evelyn quickly walks up to me and wraps me in a motherly embrace.

"You poor dear, I am so sorry about your mother." I pull away and look her in the eye as she gives me a sad smile. Turning to Rick she says, "We must have her stay here. We are her family and it is the right thing to do." My father, too shocked to speak, simply shakes his head yes.

"Thank you, Evelyn, for being so kind and understanding," I say trying to choke back the tears threatening to fall. This is so much more than I could have imagined.

"It's Evy and it's no trouble at all."

Finally, my father recovers himself and walks over to me once again. He kneels down so he can look me in the eye. He quickly pulls me into his arms. I revel in the strength and love of the hug. I bury my face into his shoulder and take in his smell. This is my father. I have finally found him. Before I can stop myself, the tears are pouring out. I can also fill him shaking and I know he is crying right along with me. After a few moments, we compose ourselves and we pull apart. He finally speaks to me.

"Emily, I am so sorry about your mother. She was a great woman. I am also sorry that you had to go fourteen years not knowing me. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He says this sincerely and I know it is true.

"It is not your fault. My mother had her reasons for not seeking you out when she first found out. She knew you were not ready to yet be a father. She never resented you and neither do I."

I can see the relief wash over his face. For the first time since walking through the door, I feel like I am home. Evy reaches for my suitcase and beckons me to follow her up the staircase. We pass a closed bedroom door. She pauses and looks back at me.

"This is your brother's room. His name is Alex and he is six-years-old. I am sure he will be very excited to get to know you," she says before giving me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. She had noticed the shocked look on my face. I had not even considered that they would have children.

"I never thought about you having other children," I say rather sheepishly.

She gives me a reassuring look before answering, "You weren't to know. You never mentioned a last name. Might I ask what it is?"

"My last name is Watson. My full name is Emily Marie Watson. Marie was my grandmother's name. I don't remember her but my mother would tell me stories about her all the time." I can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek. It is still hard to think about my mother. Evy notices and quickly reaches up and wipes it away. We continue down the hall in silence until we reach another door. Evy quietly pushes the door open to reveal a room much larger than my old room.

"This will be your room. It has a private washroom, so you don't have to worry about privacy. If you need anything, Rick and I's room is at the end of the hall. Please do not be afraid to knock."

I say a quick thank you and we say our goodnights. I take in my surroundings. There is a large four poster bed and a beautiful dresser and bedside table set in the room. I slowly empty the contents of my suitcase placing my clothes and accessories in the dresser. I then walk to the bedside table and set up the picture of me and my mother together the previous summer. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few weeks. Little did I know that in a couple years, I would be thrust into this terrifying adventure with my new family…?


	2. Temple of Anubis

**Author's Note:** This is a what-if story. What if Rick had a daughter from a previous relationship? She shows up at his house two years before _The Mummy Returns_. Remember the mention of that bank job? She is the result of Rick and the belly dancer girl. I only own the character of Emily. The plot line and other characters do not belong to me. Quotes are taken directly from the movie and belong to the writers and not me.

**Chapter 2: Temple of Anubis**

It wasn't too long after showing up on my father's doorstep was my name officially changed from Watson to O'Connell. A year later, I had agreed to let Evy adopt me as her own daughter. At the beginning of our adventure, I had yet to call her mom. My father made good on his promise to make up for the last fourteen years. Alex and I hit it off immediately and are extremely close now. As for Evy's brother, Jonathan, it took a while to get use to him but I was soon comfortable calling him Uncle Jon. It is always best to start a story from the beginning, so let the journey begin…

Alex and I were exploring the main temple while dad and Evy went into the tombs to explore them. I had been stuck with babysitting duty. Not that I don't love my eight-year-old little brother, but I would rather be doing the more exciting exploring.

"Emily," Alex calls out to me, "come and look at this."

I quickly stride over to him and look at what he is pointing at.

"Doesn't that look like that tattoo on dad's arm?" he asks me.

"It sure does. I wonder why dad got that tattoo." I think out loud. Obviously Alex saw that as an opportunity to find him and ran off to the tunnels. He was out of my reach faster than I could grab him.

"Be careful!" I yell after him before walking over to my bag and pulling out a book. I sit down to read, waiting for him to come back. I know I am sure to get an earful from dad later about not keeping a better eye on Alex. A few minutes later I heard the shuffling of feet and looked up to see Alex coming back out of the tunnels.

"So what did dad have to say about the tattoo?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"He said he would look at it later and told me to come back here and make a better mouse trap." He says this in a deflated tone like he was expecting dad to drop everything and follow him. "Do you know why dad walks around with his gun at the ready?" he asks me as an afterthought. With a sad smile I recall a conversation with my mother.

"I had asked my mother to tell me a story about my father. She told this elaborate story about a place called Hamunaptra and how dad thought the place was evil. Apparently they had been sending letters back and forth. Of course I was never mentioned in the letters. Anyway, she told me that a few years later she heard about his little adventure. This adventure involved a reincarnated mummy, a sacrifice, and a lot of gun play." I pause for a second remembering how much I loved hearing those stories. "I never believed that a mummy really came back to life, but it was nice to think of my dad as a hero. I guess maybe the story wasn't made up after all."

Alex regards me for a minute before answering, "You miss her don't you, your mother?"

"Every day. In the beginning it was really hard, but now I can think of her and not feel as sad."

"What about my mother? Do you love her?" He asks this shyly and does not even look me in the eye. It is almost as if he is ashamed of asking it.

"I love your mother very much. Evy is great and I did let her legally adopt me."

"I know, but you never call her mom."

I gave a long sigh before answering. I had been wondering when he would finally start asking questions about this. "Maybe one day I will, but right now it doesn't feel right. It's like if I call her mom then I completely let go of my mother. I am not ready to completely let go of her yet."

Before he has a chance to answer, we hear voices drifting in from outside. I look at Alex and instantly a plan comes to mind.

"Take your sack and head up the scaffolding and stay quiet." He nods his head and runs off. I quickly grab my own sack and squat behind some debris near a wall. Just as I get settled three men carrying guns walk into the temple.

"Knock, knock anybody home," one of them calls out. "You two check out the stuff over there and see if it's here. I will go sort out the O'Connell's." He turns from the other two and heads for the tunnels.

The other two start rummaging through the debris piles muttering about stuff that I can't understand from this far away. The next thing I know one of them screams out in pain. I know right away that Alex has pulled out his sling shot.

"Jacques something hit me head."

The one called Jacques goes on to say, "Shut up, Spivey. This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods."

I can't help but stifle a laugh. If he only knew what he was really scared of. Before I know it, the guy called Spivey gets hit in the butt with another rock. I hear a faint laugh and a shiver runs down my spine. I look up at Jacques and I know he heard it too. I silently curse my brother for giving himself away. For now he looks like he won't do anything. I pray that he doesn't.

My prayers become unfounded when Alex lets another rock fly and it is caught by Jacques. "I will take care of this." He starts heading towards the scaffolding while drawing out his dagger.

"Jacques' gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son," Spivey says.

I watch helplessly while Jacques climbs up the ladder of the scaffolding. I am trying to think of a plan when the third guy comes tearing out of the tunnels.

"Spivey, Jacques! Let's get out of here!" He yells as he runs for the exit.

The other two soon follow, but not before Jacques had knocked away the supports holding the scaffolding up. I watch in horror as the scaffolding begins to rock back and forth. The whole temple starts shaking and I know it has nothing to with the scaffolding. It finally gives way and Alex grabs hold of one of the falling pillars riding it as it collides with another starting a domino effect.

"Alex, are you okay." I ask. He looks at me and nods his hair a little messy. We watch as the pillars continue to fall around the temple. Alex looks at the last pillar and runs over to it trying to keep it from falling. He gives up and runs away. As it comes crashing down, it crashes into the wall and breaks through. Liters of water come gushing through. The next thing I know Alex and I are staring at our soaked parents laying at our feet.

Alex looks at me, at dad and Evy, at the destroyed temple, and back. "Mom, dad, I can explain everything."


	3. Home Sweet Kidnappings

**Author's Note:** This is a what-if story. What if Rick had a daughter from a previous relationship? She shows up at his house two years before _The Mummy Returns_. Remember the mention of that bank job? She is the result of Rick and the belly dancer girl. I only own the character of Emily. The plot line and other characters do not belong to me. Quotes are taken directly from the movie and belong to the writers and not me.

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Kidnappings**

A few days after the events in Egypt, we had finally arrived home. I headed to my room and dropped off my luggage. As I was making my way to the kitchen for a snack, I heard dad and Evy talking about an oasis in the middle of the desert. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs. Alex was looking at the chest when I heard dad tell him to behave himself. I smiled as I ducked into the kitchen.

I had just finished making a sandwich when I saw Uncle Jon pull up with some woman and sneak in the back door. I ducked behind the counter so he wouldn't see me. Apparently he thinks no one is home. I smile to myself thinking of my dad's reaction and went back to eating my sandwich. I finish my sandwich and catch a glimpse of a car driving around the house without their lights on. I duck back behind the counter as men in red outfits walk past with swords and guns.

I calmly creep after them, taking a sword from the wall as I go. I end up in the main room behind Evy and next to Alex. Evy pulls her own sword, giving me a quick glance and nod of the head. I know it is okay that I try and help fight. Before I can take a step forward, a man in a black outfit strolls by and nudges me back.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evy asks quickly.

"Maybe it is best to explain later," he replies.

I stand there confused by the whole interaction. I remember my mother telling me when dad and Evy met a medjai.

"Ardeth Bay," one of the men in red says.

"Lock-Nah," he replies. Apparently these guys know each other. I realize a battle is about to begin so Alex grabs the chest and I pull him back. Immediately Ardeth launches into a sword fight with Lock-Nah. Evy was immediately put on the defensive. She handled herself extremely well.

"Whoa, Evy when did you learn to do that?" I questioned.

"No idea," she replies before she is shoved against the wall. She quickly kneed the man in the stomach and punched him. "That, I learned from your father."

"What is in the chest?" Ardeth asked during a break in the fighting.

"The bracelet of Anubis," I reply quickly placing myself in front of Alex and the chest.

"We must not let them get it," he replies. I nod in understanding. Out of nowhere one of the men comes at me. I quickly counter, but it is obvious that my skills are lacking. While I am distracted, another man grabs hold of the chest and tugs it from Alex's hands. I watch as Evy hits the man and picks up the chest. While she has her back turned, the man fighting me turns on her.

"Evy, look out!" I cry. It is a second too late and she is knocked unconscious.

"Mom!" "Evelyn!" Alex and Ardeth yelled at the same time. I immediately ran after them. Ardeth and Alex were right behind me. As I made it outside I could hear automatic gunfire. I ran towards it and found dad and Uncle Jon.

"Dad, dad, dad!" Alex cries as he runs into his arms.

He looks from me to Alex and asks, "Are you alright?" We both nod yes in agreement. That is when dad catches sight of Ardeth. He grabs him and pushes him against the statue.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks roughly. "Scratch that. Who were they and where are they taking my wife?"

Ardeth pulled out a picture and showed it to us. "Wherever this man is, your wife will be also."

Alex immediately snatched the picture away. "That's the curator for the British Museum."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

After finding out that Alex was wearing the bracelet and he had started events to lead to the apocalypse, we were on our way to the British Museum. Once we arrived at the museum dad turned around to address me and Alex.

"Alex, I need you to stay here and protect the car. Emily, you can either stay or come."

Alex immediately protested and I just rolled my eyes. Uncle Jon mumbled something about being able to protect the car. In the end, Uncle Jon stayed with Alex and I chose to go with dad and Ardeth. Dad and Ardeth had some weird conversation about his tattoo and I found out he got it while he was in an orphanage in Cairo. He handed me two handguns and told me to stay close behind him or Ardeth.

While we were making our way through the museum, the mummies in the Egypt exhibit came to life. It was then that I realized that all of my mother's stories were true. We reached a balcony and looked out on what was happening. I saw Evy bound and sitting on a platform. To my utter disbelief, in the center of the room was the regenerated mummy Imhotep.

"A few years ago this would have totally freaked me out," my dad states before heading down the stairs. Ardeth points to a pillar and I quickly hide behind it as he hides behind the one just down the way. I hear a woman yell out burn her and quickly watch them hoist Evy up. Luckily before they can place her in the fire, my dad jumps through the flames and picks her up.

I look to Ardeth and he gives me nod. We step out and start shooting. I immediately notice that the bullets don't affect the mummy at all. I see something explode and aim for the flammable contents. A raining of machine gun fire forces me to take refuge behind the pillar. Dad and Evy finally make their way up to us and we run for the exit. Before we get too far, Imhotep unleashes four mummies on us.

When we arrived outside, Uncle Jon pulled up in a double decker bus. "What's wrong with my car?" Dad asked.

"I was forced to find ulterior means of transportation."

"A double decker bus?"

We boarded and Uncle Jon punched the gas. Dad headed to the top and Ardeth stayed at the back of the bus. Evy put one arm around Alex's shoulders and her other around my waist and pulled us close. Suddenly, a mummy swung into the bus. Ardeth started fire his gun. He was able to cut off the lower half of the mummy. Unfortunately the upper half continued to attack. Ardeth was having a hard time fighting hand to hand. After a couple of quick turns, compliments of Evy yelling turn I saw dad's shotgun hit the bus next to me. I quickly grabbed it and started firing at the remaining part of the mummy sending it crashing out of the rear of the bus.

Uncle Jon finally stopped the bus close to halfway point of the London Bridge. Dad came down the steps.

Looking at Ardeth he says, "Are you okay?"

"This was my first bus ride."

"Great driving Uncle Jon," Alex says. I unceremoniously plopped down in one of the bus seats. I make it a point to look away when dad and Evy start kissing. I watch Alex walk to the back of the bus. I get up to join him. I am halfway there when one of the guys in red reach in and grab him.

"Alex!" I cry as I run after them. I am quickly overtaken by my dad. I stop and watch as Evy comes up next to me with a look of despair in her eyes. The bridge goes up and my dad is unable to reach him. Dad comes back and takes Evy in his arms as she breaks down. Uncle Jon comes up to me and pulls me into a hug and I too break down.

"Do not fear for your son. He wears the bracelet. They will not harm him." Ardeth states this trying to relieve our worries.

"Alex is wearing the bracelet," Evy asks with shocked expression.

"When he put it on he said he saw the temple at Karnack."

"Then we have to get there before them," I say quickly.

Dad glances back at me with a small smile. "It seems like we need a magic carpet."


	4. Magic Carpets, Visions, and Revelations

**Author's Note:** This is a what-if story. What if Rick had a daughter from a previous relationship? She shows up at his house two years before _The Mummy Returns_. Remember the mention of that bank job? She is the result of Rick and the belly dancer girl. I only own the character of Emily. The plot line and other characters do not belong to me. Quotes are taken directly from the movie and belong to the writers and not me.

**Chapter 4: Magic Carpets, Visions, and Revelations**

Back in the desert, Uncle Jon pulls the car up to a decrepit looking gate that has "Magic Carpet Airways" painted on it. I know I am about to come face to face with Izzy. My mother told me many stories about Izzy, from when they met to what dad had told her in letters. Since finding my father, I had always wanted to meet the infamous Izzy. I am jolted from my thoughts when slamming doors shake the car.

"_This_ is the magic carpet?" Evy asks sarcastically.

"It'll be fine. He's a professional." After this reply, the door opens and out walks Izzy. He gets a good look at dad. "Izzy!" Poor Izzy is startled and promptly turns around and walks back in locking the door.

"He definitely remembers you," I quickly state. Dad says he can be a little shy. I knew that was further from the truth but didn't say anything. Dad had no idea that I knew all about his time spent with Izzy. Uncle Jon went to get the bags and dad shot the lock off the door. Evy commented that he was not being subtle. I knew we didn't have time for subtle. We need to find Alex. After bashing through the doors, Izzy is backing away trying to escape.

"He doesn't look happy to see you," Evy comments.

"He hasn't turned me down yet."

"Whatever you need, whatever it is you can forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you I get shot! Last time I got shot in the ass." The whole time Izzy is talking I can see Evy's interest peaking. I just smile at the whole situation. "Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?" Izzy continues.

"Bank job?" Evy quickly questions.

"It's not like it sounds," dad says quickly. He chances a glance at me. He is trying to figure out if I know the story. I give him a quick nod to say I know exactly what he is talking about.

"It's exactly how it sounds…" I miss some of the story because I am watching this guy sitting in the bathtub. I miss out on most of what Izzy is saying but catch the next part. "…and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl." I see the flicker of recognition in Evy's eyes. Dad is giving Izzy the silence motion, but the damage has been done. Evy gives me this look that says "We will talk about this later." Dad continues trying to get Izzy on our side. I hear humming and turn to see Evy eying the man in the tub. She looks at me and I give a shrug of my shoulders. I have no idea either. I turn back to the conversation.

"By the way, when did you lose your eye?" My dad asks. It's a good question because mom never said anything about him losing his eye.

"I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing," was his quick reply. Dad promptly pulled it off. We head off towards the airplane.

"You're not exactly catching me at my best," he says to me and Evy. She looks at me before replying.

"Oh, I'm sure we are," she says while laughing.

"According to my mother, we definitely are," I turn to her and whisper. She gives me a knowing glance. Her reply is interrupted by the whinny of a horse. I look up to see Ardeth and a dozen other medjai. I also notice that there is no airplane. It's a dirigible. Apparently, Ardeth would be travelling with us and sending his bird to notify the medjai tribes of our progress. They were the backup plan in case the Army of Anubis was to rise.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A few hours after takeoff, I see dad and Evy talking. I know they are talking about Alex. After a few moments, they head my way. I had been thinking about Alex as well and what he must be going through. The distraction was greatly appreciated. I knew they wanted to talk about things. We haven't actually talked much about what happened, and then of course there was the revelation that I knew more than I had let them know.

"You know your brother is going to be fine, right?" Evy asks. I give her a nod. I know he is a smart kid, but he is like dad and that's not good.

"I am going to get him back," was my dad's statement of fact.

"I know you will. I just feel like this is sort of my fault. I shouldn't have let him head to the back of the bus alone. I let him down." I gaze at the floor too ashamed to meet their eyes. Evy is the first to speak up.

"There is no way you could have known what would happen. You did not let him down. Alex knows how much you love him." There are a few moments of silence before the conversation continues.

"You didn't seemed surprised by Izzy's story," my dad cuts right to the chase.

"You remember that you would write letters to mom about your adventures?" He gives me a nod so I continue. "Well, she would reconstruct them into stories and tell them to me when I was little. When I got older, she told me she wanted me to know how brave my father was."

"You kept in touch with her but didn't know you had a daughter?" Evy questioned.

"Mom told me she thought dad was not mature enough to handle a child," I quickly respond sending a smirk at my dad. "I found out when she got sick that you had stopped writing when I was six. She never understood why they stopped with no explanation." My dad looks from me to Evy. That was when Evy contributed to the story.

"Ten years ago was when I met your father." She pauses before continuing. "I tracked him down to a prison in Cairo." I never knew he was in prison, but I knew what she was going to say next so I said it for her.

"That was when he took you to Hamunaptra, wasn't it?"

"How did you know about that? I thought your mother didn't receive any more letters." To say Evy was shocked, would not do it justice.

"My mother knew people who told her the story. She relayed the story to me. She did forget to mention the part about prison. There is no need to tell me that story. I don't want to know." I saw the relief fill my dad's face. I quickly looked at the setting sun, a frown creeping over me. I don't know why talking about my mother still makes me sad. Evy gave dad's arm a little squeeze and he nodded his head and went to talk with Ardeth and Uncle Jon.

"You know it is okay to miss her, to feel sad," she says quietly. She places a reassuring hand on my knee before continuing. "There are days when I miss my mother more than others." I look at her quickly. I didn't know she had lost her mother as well.

"I know. It's just for most of my life it was the two of us against the world, you know?" She gives me a nod of understanding. "Now I have this whole new family and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" She asks deeply concerned.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." I say in a whisper, not looking at her. She takes my face in her hands and forces me to look at her.

"You aren't going to lose any of us," she pauses for a moment before continuing, "not going to lose me." She can see the surprise in my eyes. "I know you are afraid of losing another mother. That's why you haven't called me mom yet. Am I right?" I give her nod.

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. Don't worry I'm not in any hurry for you to say it. You will when you are ready." With that she gives me a motherly kiss on the forehead and walks to the front of the craft. I am left thinking that maybe I am ready.

EOEOEOEOEO

I found myself being jolted awake a while later when I heard Evy yell followed by my dad. I look up to see Ardeth and Uncle Jon pulling dad and Evy back over the side of the dirigible. My breath catches as I pray that they don't lose their grip. I get up and quickly run to the side and help to pull them up.

"What the hell happened?" I ask once everyone is safe. My dad gives me a glare. I know he didn't like my choice of words.

"I would like to know the same thing," he then replies. Evy goes on to tell us about her vision. Apparently she is a reincarnated Egyptian princess who was the protector of the bracelet. That was why she knew exactly where to find it.

"Right, she's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for God," my dad says sarcastically not believing what he is hearing.

"And your son knows the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago," Ardeth explained.

"And how does the story end?" I ask wondering what the fourth side of the pyramid was.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination."

"Huh, convenient," was my dad's response. The others continued to talk, but I excused myself feigning sleep. Evy, of course, was not fooled by my departure. After they had finished their conversation, she came up and sat next to where I was laying. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I almost lost you." I state bluntly while looking her dead in the eye. I didn't want to hide my emotions. I know she can tell I am upset.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't help, but I really had no control over the situation."

"No, it doesn't." After another few silent moments, I sit up and give her a hug. I can tell she is surprised at first. I am never one to initiate a hug with her. I pull back and smile at her before saying, "Just don't scare me like that again." I pause for a moment before whispering, "Mom." She looks at me in surprise before laughing and pulling into another hug.

"I'll try my best, baby. I love you too much to ever willingly leave you."

"I know. I love you too." She gives me a smile and I lay back down. She brushes the hair out of my face and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I drift off to sleep with a contented smile on my face.


	5. Bread Crumbs and Trouble with Water

**Author's Note:** Things have finally calmed down and I can write again. Thanks for the patience. I have taken some suggestions into account and have changed a little from the movie. I hope you like.

**Chapter 5: Bread Crumbs and Trouble with Water**

The next morning we finally arrived in Karnack. Looking down on the ruins, I quickly noted the abandoned train. While dad and Ardeth headed for the train, Evy and I started looking around.

"We're too late. We've already missed them," I say in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry, Alex is a smart kid. I am sure he found a way to let us know where to look next," Evy says. She always knows how to find the positive. We continue for a little ways until I spot Alex's tie.

"Mom, look." I point in the direction of the tie.

"Rick!" She yells as we both run to it. In no time flat dad and Ardeth are beside us with their guns drawn. "Alex left us his tie and he made a sandcastle. It's the temple island of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

We all breathe a sigh of relief and race back to the dirigible. We are soon in the air and on our way. Ardeth sends his bird off to the medjai tribes. I have some questions for him so I start toward him. My progress is cut off as Evy steps in my way. Maybe I will get a chance to speak with him later.

"Remember back when we first met Izzy and he started talking about the belly dancer girl?" she asks me.

"Yes, you gave me a look that said we would talk later. I am guessing this is the later you meant."

"Of course, we never really talked about your mother before. I have a few questions, if that is okay."

"Uh, sure, I guess." I am not looking forward to this.

"Don't worry I am not going to judge." I nod my head and she starts the questions. "How long was your mother a belly dancer?"

"She had been doing it a year when she met dad. When she found out she was pregnant, she moved back in with her mother."

"So, it was a temporary thing," she states a little relieved. "Not that being a belly dancer is a bad thing."

"I understand. My grandmother owned a little store back in England that mom worked in. When she died, my mother took over the business. When my mother passed, it was given to me. Right now a family friend is taking care of it until I am of age. I don't know if I will keep it or not."

"And why not?" she asks in her motherly tone.

"I am my father's daughter. I enjoy travelling and adventure way too much. I mean I could still own it, but right now I don't want to work it." She nods understandingly as I look up to see we have reached Philae. We quickly find Alex's coat and another sandcastle. We are headed on our way again in no time. Before I know it, we are flying through a cavern with a river below.

"That's the blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now." I roll my eyes at this statement. Dad can be so oblivious at times.

"In ancient times all of this still belonged to the upper kingdom." I say matter-of-factly. Evy gives me a sideway glance. "Who said I never eavesdropped on your lessons with Alex."

"Why didn't you ask to join us?"

"I didn't want it to seem that I cared much about it," I say nonchalantly. Evy just rolled her eyes and continued talking to dad. I, on the other hand, felt the hairs stick up on the back of my neck. I can faintly hear a whooshing sound. I notice that the others have heard it too. I hear Izzy gasp and quickly turn around. A wall of water is rushing towards us.

"We're in trouble!" Izzy yells. The others turn around and gasp as well as a face becomes visible in the water.

"Horace, fly." Ardeth yells. I watch as the bird quickly darts to the right.

"Izzy, take a hard right. Starboard, starboard," I yell and dad nods his head in agreement. I am guessing he was about to say the same thing. Izzy hits the burner and we are all jolted backwards. Dad grabs Evy and Uncle Jon puts his arm securely around my waist. The water wall is gaining quickly and Izzy's flying has us being jolted from one side to the other. Uncle Jon hangs on a little harder but I am grateful for the extra security it gives me.

Eventually we outrun the water. Uncle Jon gives me a hand up. Dad quickly turns and puts an arm around my shoulder to pull me close. With his other arm he does the same to Evy. Evy and I grasp on to each other's forearms. Uncle Jon gives Ardeth a pat on the shoulder.

"Is there a little something you forgot to mention?" Izzy asks. He is the only one of us wet at the moment.

"Ah, people," Uncle Jon calls. We all turn around. We have reached the oasis and can see the pyramid.

"Ahm Shere," is all Ardeth has to say. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Our reprieve is short lived as I hear a roaring sound. We all turn around to see the wall of water again.

"He's back!" Izzy yells. "Hang on!" Izzy punches it and we are thrown backward again. Suddenly the dirigible stops, "Well, that isn't good." I watch as Izzy sinks below the wheel. Dad instantly grabs on to Evy. I feel two different sets of arms around me. I look up to see both Uncle Jon and Ardeth holding on to me.

"Hold on," dad yells as I close my eyes and bury my head into Uncle Jon's chest. His and Ardeth's arms tighten around me as the water washes over us. There is a loud crash and I feel myself jolt a little. If it weren't for Uncle Jon and Ardeth, then the crash would have been worse. I slowly feel their arms around me loosen and I chance a look.

The dirigible is worse for the wear. I don't know how Izzy is going to fix this. Ardeth helps me to my feet and I am quickly swept into a strong hug. Dad pulls back and quickly looks me over.

"I'm okay." I say and he nods. Evy comes over next and also gives me a once over before bringing me in for another hug.

"We're gonna go get my son, then we're gonna want to get out of her fast. So make this thing work Izzy." My dad says. We are unloading our things and I can't help but try not laugh at the situation…


	6. Local Pigmies and Heartache

**Author's Note:** Things have finally calmed down and I can write again. Thanks for the patience. I have taken some suggestions into account and have changed a little from the movie. I hope you like.

**Chapter 6: Local Pigmies and Heartache**

Ardeth attached another update to Horace and sent him flying. Dad then led us deeper into the oasis. After a few moments, a gunshot floated through the air and Horace gave a screech.

"Horace!" Ardeth yells. He pauses before turning to face us. "I must go."

"Wait," I say. Before I can continue Ardeth interrupts.

"I must let the commanders know where we are." He gives me a sympathetic look. "If the army of Anubis rises…"

"I need you to help me find my son," my dad says with a hint of desperation. There is a pause in which Evy grabs my hand. I squeeze back knowing we both need the reassurance.

"Then first I will help you find your son," he finally replies. Evy and I both breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I say. He nods his head and we are off once again. About an hour into our trek, Evy comes back and falls in step beside me. I glance over at her, but she is looking forward. I return my gaze forward and we continue on.

EOEOEOEOEO

It was night by the time we reached a cliff side with a great view of the valley below. We were readying ourselves with guns and ammo.

"Do you hear that?" my dad asks.

"What?" Ardeth replies.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," dad states bluntly. I let out an involuntary shiver. I don't like the silence. I just know something is going to happen.

"I say chaps look at this, shrunken heads. I would like to know how they do that," I hear my Uncle Jon say. We all stop and turn to look at him. "Just curious," he says as he shrugs.

"Are you any good with that?" Ardeth asks me. He is glancing at the gun in my hands.

"You do know who my father is, right," I quickly retort. He gives me a brief smile.

"Are you any good with that?" asks my Uncle Jon. He is pointing to the sword in Ardeth's belt.

"We will know soon enough," Ardeth quickly whips it out and holds it to Uncle Jon's neck. "The only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by cutting off its head."

"I'll remember that." All I can do is chuckle at this exchange. Uncle Jon is quite the character. I look over at dad and Evy. He is giving her some last minute instructions. She reassures him that she won't miss. He gives her a kiss and comes over to me.

"Remember what I taught you. Stay relaxed and don't be afraid the pull the trigger."

"I've got it under control," I say. I give him a quick smirk before continuing, "I do have you for a father after all." He softly chuckles at that before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to get him back, Em."

"I know you will dad." He pulls away and plants a kiss on my forehead before walking away. As Ardeth walks by he pauses and squeezes my shoulder. I look into his eyes and nod. I have a feeling I might not see him again.

A few moments later a group of men walk into the valley. Out of nowhere a breeze begins to pick up. I glance over at Evy and she gives me a reassuring glance. We all get ourselves into a shooting position.

"Jonathan," Evy states quickly.

"Yes."

"That's my husband and my son down there. Make me proud." I can't help but stifle a laugh.

"Today's that day Evy," he replies. We all cock our guns and take aim. It doesn't take long for all hell to break loose. Men are vanishing left and right. It looks like they are struck down by an invisible source. The others are running and scattering. Suddenly, I catch sight of dad and Ardeth. I take aim and start shooting down men in their path so they can focus on finding Alex.

"Dad," I hear Alex's voice floating through the air.

"Alex," my dad yelled back. Suddenly two guys appear behind him. A quick shot from me and from Evy ensures his safety.

"Dad," I hear Alex again. He sounds scared. Dad takes off running and the three of us clear a path for him. Once we see that Dad, Alex, and Ardeth are safe we head off. We quickly meet up with dad and Alex.

"Mom." "Alex." They say at the same time clinging on to each other. After a couple seconds they split and Alex turns to me. There is no hesitation as he jumps into my arms. He quickly pulls away.

"What were those creepy little pigmy things," Uncle Jon asks over our hugging.

"Just the local natives," dad replies.

"Are you sure?"

"It was nothing."

"Come on mom. Come on you guys," Alex says in a rush. "We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now."

"Leave it on Alex. It looks good on you," was Uncle Jon's reply. Dad, Evy, and I all chuckle.

"No you guys. You don't understand. He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it, today!"

"Oh my God," Evy and I both say at the same time. We hear screeching behind us.

"Time to go," my dad says as he ushers Evy and Alex forward.

"I thought you said it was nothing," I reply as I grab Uncle Jon and pull him along. As we are running I notice Uncle Jon head down another path.

"Where's Jonathan?" Evy yells this as she glances back and sees me alone.

"He ran down a different path," I am able to reply. We come to a gorge and there is a tree there for a bridge. We all quickly run across with Jonathan bringing up the rear. Dad lights a stick of dynamite.

"What's that for," I hear Uncle Jon ask.

"Just a little something in case of emergency," he replies before throwing it at the pigmies. After I hear the explosion, I glance up and notice the sun beginning to rise.

"Dad," I say. He looks at me and notices the sun as well.

"Come on Alex," he says as he grabs him and starts running. I am running closely behind them. The pyramid is within sight when Alex's legs buckle beneath him.

"Dad, the bracelet," he says weakly. It's already starting to affect him. Dad picks him up and continues running. Dad loses his footing in the sand, and it slows him down considerably. He is almost to the entrance when the sunlight floods over me. Dad jumps and they land inside the entrance. I reach them and know something is wrong. Alex isn't moving.

"Dad, is he okay?" I ask fearing the answer. He doesn't reply but looks up at me. I know by the look on his face that we were too late. I hear a clicking noise and the bracelet comes off Alex's arm. I hear a grunt of pain and a yell. I turn back to see Imhotep throwing Uncle Jon. The reincarnated Anck-su-namun is standing holding a knife that is implanted in Evy's stomach.

"No," my dad yells. He runs to her. I stand rooted to the spot, unable to move. I watch as the knife is retracted and Evy falls to her knees before falling backwards. All the while her eyes are focused on dad. I look at Anck-su-namun as she and Imhotep walk into the pyramid. She smiles and gives me a brief wave before continuing on. All I can do is watch as my father cries over Evy. I have lost another mother.

"Emily," my dad calls to me a few minutes. His voice is thick with pain and cracks from crying. I bend down and throw the bracelet away from Alex's body before scooping him into my arms. I slowly walk to my dad. Uncle Jon comes up to me and takes Alex. I turn to dad and see the tear tracks on his face. He is no longer crying but has a determined look on his face. He takes a shaky hand and wipes the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying. He pulled me into a hug.

"Stay here," he says as he pulls away.

"What are you going to do?" I ask. I already know the answer.

"I'm going to end this," is all he says. He turns around and walks away. I watch him go before turning back to Uncle Jon. He has put Alex next to Evy and is staring at them. I walk up next to him and he pulls me into a hug. No words are spoken as we cling to each other trying to make sense of it all…


	7. Hidden Secrets and the Book of the Dead

**Author's Note:** I have taken some suggestions into account and have changed a little from the movie. I hope you like.

**Chapter 7: Hidden Secrets and the Book of the Dead**

Uncle Jon and I break apart as a shadow washes over us. I look up to see the outline of a scorpion. The shadow moves up and vanishes inside the diamond on top of the pyramid. Uncle Jon and I both look at each other. I can see that he too realizes that the army of Anubis has been set free. My mind drifts briefly to Ardeth and the other medjai. I hope they can hold them off.

I plop down in the sand with exhaustion sweeping over me. After everything that has happened in my life, this was what was meant to be. I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall again. Evy had promised she would never leave me. Willingly or not, she still broke her promise. Then there was Alex. My little brother was the innocent in this. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him. He especially didn't deserve for his life to be taken in such a manner.

Despair and grief washed over me and I felt like I was hyperventilating. I heard Uncle Jon plop down beside me. I felt his forehead on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"Try to think of it like this Emily," he says with the pain evident in his voice. "They've gone to a better place. You know, like it says in the good book." At the mention of book, something clicks inside my head. The _Book of the Dead_ can bring people back to life. I remember my mother telling me the story about dad's trip to Hamunaptra. Evy had accidently used the Book of the Dead to bring Imhotep back to life.

"Book," I interrupt Uncle Jon's little monologue.

"What?" he asks looking up at me.

"That's it. That's it," I begin to chant.

"What's it?" Uncle Jon questions. He still hasn't figured it out.

"Come on Uncle Jon," I say as I try pulling him up. He still looks confused so I elaborate on my realization, "The _Book of the Dead_." That's all I had to say. He quickly jumped up and scooped up Evy. I followed him and scooped up Alex. We both headed for the entrance of the pyramid. After walking a ways, Uncle Jon speaks up.

"You realize of course that this can only be done by someone who can read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you but I'm a tad rusty." We come to a "T" in the tunnels. "Now where?" Uncle Jon asks shifting Evy to get a better grip.

"We go right," I state simply.

"How do you know?" he asks in a surprised tone. I then proceed to read the Egyptian to him.

"Basically, this way to the scorpion king," I translate. "Mom taught me."

"Evy?" he questions.

"No, my mother wanted me to be well rounded. She started teaching me when I was six." I continue walking as I explain.

"I had no idea. Does your dad know? Did Evy?" he asks in quick succession.

"It never came up in conversation," I shrug.

"Well aren't you just full of hidden secrets," he says with pride in his voice. I look back at him and smile. "This just might work," I hear him say to himself. We finally arrive in the room where Anck-su-namun is waiting for Imhotep to return. We both set down Evy and Alex. Uncle Jon looks at me and whispers, "I will distract her." I nod my head and he heads off.

"This is for my sister and my nephew," he tells her as he puts up his fists. I see her smile at him as I grab the book. I quickly rush back and begin flipping through the pages. I can hear Uncle Jon fighting in the background. I know I don't have much time. I find the right page and begin reading.

"Hurry up, Emily," I hear Uncle Jon say. His little interruption has made me lose my place. I quickly find it and begin reading. I get to the last symbol and my mind draws a blank.

"Uncle Jon," I yell. "I don't know what this last symbol is."

"What's it look like?" he asks breathlessly.

"A bird," I try to describe it. Then it comes to me, "It's a stork."

"I know that one. I know that one," he yells.

"Well what is it?" I ask impatiently. After a couple of failed attempts, he finally gets it out. After a brief palm to forehead moment, I finish the incantation. A light flashes in my eyes, temporarily blinding me. When it dissipates, I gasp at what I see. Both Evy and Alex are lying there wide awake. I quickly glance between the both before throwing my arms around them. After a brief moment of shock, they return the hug. I pull back and Evy notices the book.

"Did you bring us back?" she asks. I can only nod. "By yourself," she states as realization floods her.

"I had a little help from Uncle Jon." Evy realizes that Uncle Jon is fighting Anck-su-namun. She quickly gets up to go help. She pauses for second and turns back.

"You are just full of hidden secrets," she says with a smirk. "Alex, stay with your sister." With that said, she goes to help Uncle Jon. Alex and I watch her leave. After a brief moment, he turns to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me with a quizzical glance.

"Never better," I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw you crying. You never cry." His innocence never ceases to amaze me. After everything he has been through, he is still worried about me.

"I thought I had lost you and mom. How was I supposed to react?" I question. His eyes widen in shock when I said mom. Before he can comment I speak up, "This is a recent development." He smiles at me.

"We better go check on Uncle Jon," he says with a smirk. I nod my head in agreement. He takes me by the hand and I lead him to the others…


	8. Reincarnated Princesses

**Author's Note:** I have taken some suggestions into account and have changed a little from the movie. I hope you like.

**Chapter 8: Reincarnated Princesses and Golden Spears**

Alex and I quickly catch up to Evy. I watch as she stops Anck-su-namun from stabbing Uncle Jon with one of her sais.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Evy taunts.

"Oh my God, Evy," Uncle Jon says surprised. I quickly glance at him. I wonder to myself if he thought I was lying about being able to read ancient Egyptian. I write it off as surprise at seeing her alive again.

"Take Alex and go and help Rick," she directs as she takes his arm and pushes him aside.

"But mom," Alex starts to reason as Uncle Jon wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"No buts, Alex." Uncle Jon begins ushering him out. Evy reaches for her own set of sais, "Emily and I will be just fine." She glances at me and I look back in shock. "Stay out of the way until I need you," she says with a smile. I quickly step to the side. I ready myself to jump in when needed.

"Nefertiti," the other woman says as she stares Evy down.

"Anck-su-namun," Evy replies while spinning her sais in her hands. Realization sweeps over me as I watch the interaction. When I brought Evy back, I also brought back the spirit of Nefertiti. The tables had turned in our favor.

"Good," Anck-su-namun moves first and she and Evy begin to fight. I am so mesmerized by their skill that all I can do is watch. Eventually Anck-su-namun gets Evy backed into a wall.

"You have remembered the old ways," I hear Anck-su-namun say in ancient Egyptian. I take this opportunity to blindside her with a tackle.

"I'm a little something new," I retort as I jump back up. Anck-su-namun quickly jumps up and turns on me. Evy quickly steps in front of me again and resumes fighting. Evy finally gains the upper hand and grazes Anck-su-namun's cheek with one of the sais. She quickly puts a hand to her cheek. I take this moment to pick up the sais that she dropped. I stand next to Evy. Anck-su-namun stares at us for a moment before running off. Evy and I quickly make chase.

"That little quip of yours reminded me of your father when we first met," Evy says while we are running.

"Can't we discuss this later?" I ask. I quickly kick it up a notch so we don't lose her.

"Of course we can."

We finally reach the anti-chamber and come to a halt. I look up to see my dad running from this creature. It looks to be half human and half scorpion.

"Rick," Evy yells. This distracts him.

"Evy," he replies in a shocked tone. I cringe as he nearly misses an attack from the Scorpion King. I hear Alex and Uncle Jon trying to figure out how to open up the spear. I run over and try to help. With all three of us working together we finally get it open.

"The Spear of Osiris," I hear Imhotep say in ancient Egyptian.

"Hurry up Uncle Jon," I say.

"Jonathan, throw it," I look at Evy as she is struggling with Anck-su-namun. "Kill the Scorpion King. Send his army back to the underworld."

"Step aside kids," he says to us. "I'm a professional." I roll my eyes at this. I pull Alex behind me. He clings to my arm and peers around me to watch. Uncle Jon throws the spear, but Imhotep catches it before it reaches its mark. Uncle Jon backs up until he bumps into me. I look up at him and he has a look of shock on his face. I can feel Alex's hand tighten around my arm.

Before I realize what I am doing, I find myself sneaking behind a pillar close to the Scorpion King. Out of the corner of my eye I see my dad. He notices me and realizes what I am doing. At first he looks upset, but then I see he understands what I am doing. He gives me a knowing glance. I look back at Imhotep. I have to time this perfectly.

"The army of Anubis shall be mine," he says in ancient Egyptian. I see him rear back to throw. That is when I start towards the Scorpion King. I leap forward at the last second and catch the spear. I do a summersault before jumping to my feet with the spear in hand.

I hear Imhotep cry out in defeat. I also hear Evy calling my name. I look up to see the Scorpion King turn on me. I look over to dad and throw him the spear. He easily catches. Out of nowhere I am thrown backwards. I land with a grunt of pain a few yards away. Apparently the Scorpion King had backhanded me when I was looking at dad.

I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I can barely make out Evy's face looking at me. I try to sit up but am hit with a dizzy spell.

"Ouch," I groan and hold my head closing my eyes again.

"Not so fast," Evy directs me. "You hit your head pretty hard." She reaches down and slowly pulls me into a sitting position. I open my eyes again and my vision is clearer. Evy maneuvers behind me and helps me to stand up. I sway a little and lean against her. I look down at my hands and notice one has blood on it. Evy takes out her handkerchief and puts it carefully to my head. I hold it there and look up to see my dad stumbling backwards. He is about to fall into the pit when he stabs the Scorpion King.

"No," Evy yells beside me.

"Mom," I say painfully. I clutch my head and bend over as she screams, the noise causing terrible pain. Evy puts an arm around my waist to keep me from collapsing.

"Sorry," she whispers as we both look at my dad. The only thing keeping him from falling into the pit is the spear stuck in the Scorpion King.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you," he yells. He twists the spear and the Scorpion King cries out in pain. He rears back and roars. A black cloud explodes and a breeze sweeps over us as everything goes dark…


	9. Hanging On and Hot Air Balloons

**Author's Note:** I have taken some suggestions into account and have changed a little from the movie. I hope you like.

**Chapter 9: Hanging On and Hot Air Balloons**

When the dark cloud dissipates, Evy and I are on the ground again. The whole place is shaking and sharp rocks are falling from the ceiling. I slowly sit up as Evy quickly stands up. I look over at Uncle Jon and see him hovering over Alex, protecting him. Next to us I see Anck-su-namun steadying herself against the wall looking out. I look ahead of me and dad is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a pair of hands comes over the side, Imhotep is pulling himself out. Right next to him, I see dad's hands come over the side. He is also pulling himself up.

"Dad," I hear Alex yell. I look over to him and Uncle Jon tightens his hold around him afraid he might run off. I look up at Evy and I notice she is watching the ceiling. I know she is going to try and help. I am not going to let her do it alone. I slowly pull myself up. The shaking of the floor plus my dizziness makes me lose my balance and I fall into Evy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks as she forces me to sit back down.

"I want to help," I say a little pathetically.

"Not with that bump on your head," she says cupping my face with her hand. "Stay here where I know you are safe." I nod my head cringing slightly at the pain it causes. There is no sense in arguing when she is right. She turns back around and continues watching the ceiling.

"Evy, no," dad yells. He has noticed her watching the ceiling. "Get out of here! Take the kids and get out of here!" I can see in her stance that she is determined. "No," dad yells one last time. Evy starts forward with falling rocks hitting the ground around her left and right. She narrowly escapes being crushed.

"Mom!" "Oh!" Alex and Uncle Jon shout at the same time. I wince as their yells cause a pulsing pain in my head. I watch as Evy takes refuge against a pillar. She continues to watch the ceiling. She rushes forward again, looking at the ceiling every once in a while. I see dad slip a little. I try yelling but my voice fails me.

"Hang on, Rick!" Uncle Jon calls out for me. I glance over at Anck-su-namun. It strikes me as strange that she is not trying to help save her beloved. I hear Alex and Uncle Jon breathe a sigh of relief so I look to Evy and see that she has made it to dad. She starts pulling him up. Imhotep looks from them to Anck-su-namun.

"Anck-su-namun," he yells. "Help me! Help me!" he cries out in ancient Egyptian. I look up at her. She looks at him, then at me before yelling back.

"No," she cries as she runs out.

"Anck-su-namun, Anck-su-namun," he says sounding hurt. I can't help but feel sorry for him. The love of his life refused to help him. He glances at me then at dad and Evy who are safely leaning against a pillar. He lets go and topples back into the pit. We all look at the empty spot before dad and Evy come my way.

"It's time we were getting out of here," dad yells. He comes up to me. Before I have a chance to protest, he scoops me up in his arms and starts out. I look over his shoulder and see Alex with Evy and Uncle Jon on either side holding his hands. As we come up the steps to the entrance, dad carefully sets me down so I can stand.

"Whoa," he yells as a pigmy flies through the opening almost hitting him. It looks like the whole oasis is being sucked into the pyramid. "Let's go," he yells as he points to an opening next to Uncle Jon. Dad picks up Alex and Evy grabs my arm and puts it around her shoulder. Uncle Jon comes up on the other side, and together they help through the opening. We come to the outside of the pyramid and my suspicions are proven true. The whole oasis is being sucked up in a whirlpool.

"This whole damn place is going to get sucked up. Let's move up." Dad instructs us before helping Alex. Finally over my bout of dizziness, I insist on going up myself. Evy never leaves my side as dad and Uncle Jon help Alex. We finally reach the top and I look around. There is nowhere else to go. We are trapped and the oasis is still being sucked up.

"Rick, we're trapped," Evy states. I would have rolled my eyes in any other situation. Dad maneuvers Alex and I between him and Evy. Alex and I wrap our arms around each other as Evy and dad wrap theirs around us. It seems that all hope is lost.

"Ahoy," I hear from behind us. We all turn around to see Izzy. He was able to fill the balloon with hot air. I am not at all shocked by this.

"Izzy," dad yells in my ear. I am glad that it does not cause me any pain.

"Come on, come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up, hurry up. I haven't got all day," he yells at us. Dad picks up Alex and throws him on board. I quickly follow with Evy right behind. Dad and Uncle Jon jump and catch the side. Dad is able to pull himself up but Uncle Jon loses his grip and falls backward. Luckily his foot gets caught in the netting on the side.

"Uncle Jon, hold on," I yell. Dad jumps into action and starts pulling him up. Uncle Jon notices the big diamond and yells to be let down. "It's not worth your life you idiot," I yell at him.

"Yes it is, yes it is," is his reply. He is able to grab it. "Pull me up, pull me up," he yells as the debris gets closer. Izzy forces more air into the balloon and we start to rise. Before we get too far, we are engulfed in the debris…


	10. Making it Out

**Author's Note:** I had trouble finding a way to end the story. If you finish and have ideas of improvement, don't be afraid to let me know. I am open to rewriting if need be.

**Chapter 10: Making it Out and Conversations About Heaven**

Somehow we make it out. In the process we are all thrown to the deck. I land with a grunt, falling on the same side as earlier. Luckily I was able to keep from hitting my head again. We are all breathing heavily, our adrenaline beginning to fade.

"O'Connell, you almost got me killed," are the first words out of Izzy's mouth.

"At least you didn't get shot," I reason leaning against the side. Izzy has nothing to reply to this. Evy runs up to him and starts kissing him on the cheek. Dad comes over to me and kneels down. He brushes my hair back and inspects my wound. "How bad is it?" I ask.

"You're lucky you don't need stitches," he says. "That wasn't the smartest move ever."

"Can I claim I am my father's daughter?" I question with a smile. He gives me a smile in return.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he says. "You know my heart stopped for a second when you were thrown. I don't think it started again until Evy helped you sit up," I can see the truth in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have never taken my eyes off him." He nods in agreement.

"Nothing we can do about that now. Just imagine your mother's reaction if she had been there." He says giving me a look.

"She was. From what I could tell through blurry vision, she was none too pleased." He leans down and plants a kiss on my head.

"I am glad you can finally call her that, think of her in that way. For a while, that was all she would worry about." I look over to see Evy and Alex hugging each other.

"Me too," I say.

"O'Connell, who the hell have you been messing with this time?" Izzy asks after Evy steps away.

"You know the usual. Mummies, pigmies, big bugs," Dad explains. I hear a horse whinny and turn around on my knees to look over the side. Ardeth is waving to us. I wave back. I look up to see Evy and dad standing next to each other. Alex comes and sits next to me.

"I thought we almost lost you there," dad says looking from Evy to Alex. I nod in agreement.

"For a moment there, you did," is Evy's reply. She is looking at me with gratitude. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" she questions looking into dad's eyes.

"Later," dad says as he pulls her into a kiss.

"Oh, please," Alex and I say together and giggle. They just ignore us and continue. I look to Alex and motion with my head. We get up and move to the back of the craft. Alex promptly puts his arms around me and buries his head in my shirt.

"Alex, are you okay?" I question as I pull back. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you," is all he says before he leans into me again.

"I missed you, too." We stay like that for a couple more seconds before he pulls back and sits down. I sit down next to him.

"It was really cool. The way you caught that spear," he says a few moments later with admiration in his voice.

"It was stupid. Things could have ended much worse," I say pointing at my head.

"Yeah, that was scary. You didn't move for a minute."

"That's because I had been knocked out. Sorry that it scared you." We lapse in to a comfortable silence. It feels good to just be with each other again. We stay in silence as the sun slowly fades behind us…

EOEOEOEOEO

There you have it, the story of my first adventure with my new family. I hope in the future we have many more adventures. Hopefully, they won't be as dramatic. Knowing my family, it might just get worse. We have been home a week, but I thought it important to write it down now while the memory is still fresh in my mind…

Putting my pencil down, I look over to my bed and see the small sleeping form of my brother. Since returning home, he has been coming to my room every night. I don't mind it for now.

There is a soft knock on my door. I blow out the candle on my desk and quietly make my way to the door. When I open it, I am greeted by Evy. She looks in and sees Alex sleeping. She puts a finger to her lips and nods towards the stairs. I follow her. After getting situated in the sitting room, Evy begins the conversation.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I just don't know how to begin," she pauses to look at me.

"Whatever it is, just say it," I finally say. "Whatever you have to say can't be that bad." She smiles.

"You are too much like your father," she says while laughing. "Do you remember me asking him if he wanted to know what heaven looked like?" I nod my head. "Do you?" I realize why she was having problems approaching me about this.

"Absolutely," I say without hesitation.

"I saw your mother," she watches for my reaction. I blink my eyes a couple times out of shock.

"Really?" I question in a small voice. A nod from her affirms my question. "Did you talk?" I am now a little worried about what they discussed.

"Don't worry. There was no revealing of embarrassing moments." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What did you talk about then?"

"You, she wanted me to give you a message. She wanted you to know that she is proud of you," I nod. I already know that. "I know she told you that before. She is proud of you for a different reason. Your mother is proud that you finally opened up your heart again. That you were open to feeling loss again."

"I have no doubt that she is." There is nothing else to say to that.

"I also wanted to tell you that I am proud of you, too. Stepping up the way you did, by remembering the _Book of the Dead_. Alex and I would not be here if you had not."

"I had to make sure you kept your promise," I reply.

"Now, onto that little stunt with the spear," before I can say anything she puts her hand up to stop me. "I expected nothing less from you. After meeting your mother and knowing your father, I can see why. You have two very brave people for parents."

"Three," I say jumping over her words. "I have three very brave people for parents." She looks away for a second and then back. There are tears in her eyes as she stands up. With a few quick strides she is in front of my chair. She bends down and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Get some sleep." I nod as she heads up the stairs. Life couldn't be any better…


End file.
